Counterfeit electrical devices, also known as knock-off or copycat devices, are prevalent in today's society and are problematic. Not only do counterfeit devices result in economic loss for the rightful manufacturers of these products, but consumers are also at risk since counterfeit devices may not work as well as the authentic devices and may also be harmful to the user. For example, counterfeit batteries or counterfeit power packs have several concerns since these counterfeit electrical devices typically have fewer safety features and are generally of poor quality, such that these counterfeit batteries or power packs may start a fire or explode when used in certain conditions. Traditional anti-counterfeiting methods, such as using a secure label, Ultraviolet (UV) text or holograms may not be effective because these marking techniques can be easily copied. In addition, regular consumers may not know to look for these marking techniques in order to determine whether an electrical device is an authentic device or is a counterfeit device.